Worlds Collide
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Cobra infiltrates the SGC headquarters and kidnaps Daniel Jackson. SGC enlists the help of GIJOE to find them and figure out Cobra's plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

 **Stargate Command Center**

 **Colorado Springs, Colorado**

General Jack O'Neill walks into the conference room and sees his old teammates Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal'C and Vala Mal Doran. They were very glad to see him especially Sam. She along with Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'C have been on many adventures together through the Stargate, Jack isn't just her commanding officer he is her friend.

"It's so good to see you Sir" said Sam welcoming him back

"What brings you back O'Neill" asked Teal'C

"What can I say I miss you guys" said Jack

"We missed you too Sir" said Sam

"As you know General Landry has been called on a conference in Japan. So, I've been placed here as temporary Command until he returns." Jack explained

"That's good sir" said Sam trying to contain her excitement

"It will be like old times." Said Teal'C

"Speaking of old times where's Daniel?" asked Jack

"He's in the Gate room going over a few things with Siler before our patrol." Said Cameron

Suddenly the alarm goes off followed by sounds of gunfire. They hurried over to the Armory grabbed guns. They go out into the hallway as the gunshots got louder. As they walk they see bodies of soldiers as they finally confront the Cobra Vipers. The Vipers start shooting at them as they take cover and return fire.

"Who are they?" asked Vala

"Cobra. They're terrorists!" said Cameron

They continue to shoot the vipers as they make their way down the halls. More Vipers came around the corner shooting as the firefight intensifies

"We have to find Daniel. So, Carter and I will go to the Gate room." Said Jack

"Go we'll stay and cover" said Cameron

Jack and Sam race to Gate room shooting down Vipers as they finally make it. They go inside and see Destro, Baroness and Storm Shadow standing by the Stargate. Storm Shadow was holding a dagger to Daniel's throat.

"Make one step and Doctor Jackson dies." Said Destro

"Let him go now you son of a bitch!" said Jack

"Sorry General, that's not going to happen." Said Baroness

"Look guys you're trapped so you might as well let him go and surrender." Said Jack

"We have other plans." Said Destro

Suddenly the gate opens and the Cobra trio along with Daniel goes through it and it quickly closes afterwards. Cameron, Teal'C and Vala comes in the room and joins Jack and Sam.

"What happened?" asked Cameron

"They took Daniel and went through the gate." Jack responded

"Oh no not Daniel." Said Vala

"Sir, we have to go after them" said Sam

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

"First we're going to need help." Said Jack as he takes out his cellphone

"Who are you calling?" asked Cameron

"General Clayton Abernathy." Said Jack

"Who is that?" said Vala

"General Abernathy is in command of a top secret Special Missions Force known as GIJOE When it comes to Cobra these guys know their shit." Said Jack

"What if they can't help us?" asked Vala

"Don't worry Vala, General Abernathy owes me a favor after I beat him in poker." Said Jack

"Looks Like GIJOE is our only hope." Said Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

The Joes arrive at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Their two military Humvees pull up to the tunnel entrance where two soldiers stand guard. Hawk rolled down the window and them his ID.

"We are the GIJOES and General O'Neill is expecting us." Said Hawk

The guards let them through as the two Humvees goes into the tunnel. They stop and exit the vehicles. Hawk along with Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Dusty and Leatherneck walk up to the door where they are greeted by Jack. They salute as Jack leads them to the conference room where the rest of the SG1 team awaits them.

"Thank you for coming Clay." Said Jack

"Well Jack, I owe you a favor. Next time I know not to play poker with an Airman." Hawk joked

The Joes and SG1 were seated as Jack begins to brief them on what happened

"As you know earlier today members of the Cobra terrorist organization infiltrated our base causing a number of casualties and kidnapping our Archaeologist Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I'm familiar with Doctor Jackson's work." Said Dusty

"What would Cobra want with an Archaeologist?" asked Duke

"Here at this base we've been conducting top secret special operations of own. We are the SGC which stands for Stargate Command." Said Jack

"Stargate? Yeah only the Air Force would come up with a dorky ass name like that." Said Leatherneck

"Watch it Leatherneck." Hawk warned

"The Stargate is believed to be found in Egypt in 1920's. It's believed that it can open a portal to other worlds." Said Dusty

"You are very well informed." Said Jack impressed

"Well sir, I spent most of my career deployed in the Middle East especially Egypt. I know the languages, customs and the myths." Said Dusty

"I can assure you that the Stargate is 100% real. And for the last decade we have been exploring many worlds and civilizations.

"That sounds like an opening of Gene Roddenberry tv show." Said Scarlett.

"Any way Cobra took Doctor Jackson through the gate. And the questions are Why? And what the hell do they want?" asked Jack

"I can't answer what, but I do know why it's simple Power." Said Duke

"Cobra's whole purpose of existence is to rule the world and when I say world I mean Earth." Said Scarlett."

"So, they need Daniel to help them." Said Vala

"So, they won't kill him yet." Said Sam

"Which we really have to find him." Said Cameron

 **Chulak**

Destro, Baroness, Storm Shadow along Daniel were walking along the desert plains. Daniel hands were bound together as he is being forced along. He's heard about Cobra's evil reputation through the media and that has him terrified wondering what his fate will be in their hands.

"I know who you are you're Ana Decobray. Eugene's Decobray's daughter." Said Daniel addressing Baroness

"I prefer be called Baroness." She warned

"Your father was a brilliant scientist and a good man I think he would be horrified at the thought of his daughter being a terrorist." Said Daniel

"Doctor, terrorists are what world leaders call people who resist them." Said Baroness

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but there's only two Stargates on Earth and they are both heavily guarded by Military personnel you won't escape. So why don't we turn around and go back to the gate and surrender peacefully?" asked Daniel trying to reason with them

"The Doc has a point. I'm a ninja and even I can see that this mission is suicide." Said Storm Shadow

"Oh, Storm Shadow you're not afraid, are you?" asked Destro

"You know better than that." He responded

"You need to also factor that my friends have started a search party for me." Said Daniel

"Doctor, your scare tactics won't work on us. And you and your friends will soon learn to never underestimate Cobra." Baroness threatened


	3. Chapter 3

After the briefing Jack and Hawk go into Landry's office so they can talk privately. Hawk had some concerns that he wanted to address in private so no one could hear.

"Okay Clay, we're alone so what is it that you don't want anyone else to hear?" asked Jack

"I'm concerned as to how Cobra got Intel about this base, But more importantly about the Stargate." Hawk responded

"Oh, I see, you think there's been a leak? I guess I better call a plumber." Jack joked

"More like an exterminator because this base has a rat or in this case a snake." Said Hawk

"So, do what do you suggest we do?" asked Jack

"With your permission I would like to investigate everyone that is stationed here at this base?" Hawk asked

"I don't know Clay, I'm only in temporary command until Hank comes back and I don't want to step on his toes." Said Jack

"Given the circumstances, I think he'll understand Jack." Said Hawk

"All right Clay, permission granted." Said Jack agreeing.

SG1 and the Joes are in the training room getting ready for the mission. Cameron takes Sam aside and voices his concerns.

"Hey Sam, what do you think of the Joes? Do you think they're a little weird? I mean they don't go by rank, but by codenames that sounds like twelve-year-old came up with." Said Cameron

"May I remind you Cam that Teal and Vala are not from here. As long we've been here we should be used to weird by now." Said Sam

Vala was flirting with Leatherneck admiring his muscled physique in his fatigues.

"What do they call you?" she asked

"They call me Leatherneck." He responded

"I can certainly see why." She said admiring his massive neck

"No, that's what they call us Marines because we're strong and the first ones on the battlefield. "he said bragging

"So fascinating." Said Vala

"They also call us Devil Dogs." He said

"Don't forget Jarheads and crayon eaters." Said Cameron taking a shot

Leatherneck grunts and walks away.

"That was very harsh." Said Vala

"You see Vala, some Marines have a superiority complex so I had to bring him down a notch." Said Cameron

On the other side of the room Teal'C was practicing moves with the bo staff. Snake Eyes walk over and see an extra staff against the wall and grabs it. The two steps inside the circle and stare at each other. And without exchanging words the two agreed to spar. Everyone notices and circle around

"This should be good." Said Cameron

"Oh yeah, kick his ass Snake." Said Leatherneck

Snake and Teal bow to each other and got in fighting stances. They started sparring as they block each other with the bo staffs. The sound of wood clanging together echoes the room. Snake eyes was ducking and dodging while doing cartwheels and somersaults. Teal was impressed because no human male has ever given him a challenge. Finally, Teal is able to catch him with a shot putting him down. Snake counters with a leg sweep sending Teal to the floor. They both get up and square off again, but before they can go another round Hawk and Jack walks in and ends it. Teal and Snake bow to each other.

"You are quite the formidable warrior." Said Teal'C giving his respect

"Well Snake trained with a group of warriors called Ninjas." Said Scarlett explaining

"Ok now that you two are done it's time to start the mission." Said Jack

He leads everyone down to the gate room, they go inside and the Joes see the stargate for the first time. They are in awe of the gate's structure.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Said Duke

"It's amazing." Said Scarlett

"This is exactly how I imagined the Stargate to look." Said Dusty

"There's been a couple modifications. The gate can be dialed by computer. The address is made up of seven symbols." Sam explained

"Like an old telephone." Said Dusty"

"Exactly." Said Sam

"There's a few things you need to know. We are to the planet Chulak where a race of aliens called the Gou'ald. The Gou'ald enslaves the humans using ancient Egyptians gods.

"Most of the Egyptian religion and folklore revolves around the serpent." Said Dusty

"Oh great, even on another planet we can't get away from these Goddamn snakes." Said Leatherneck

"To double our chances of finding Daniel, we will split up in two groups. I will lead one group and Colonel Mitchell will lead the other." Jack ordered

The gate starts to dial as it rotates back and forth. It opens ups as a water like cloud comes through it.

"Any more questions before we go?" asked Jack

"Yes Sir, are we going to drown in that thing?" asked Leatherneck

"Don't worry you'll be fine. So, let's go" Jack responded

"Yo Joe! "the Joes shouted

"They're not going to do that the whole time are they?" asked Cameron

"Come on Cam, let's gets through this mission and bring Daniel home." Said Sam


	4. Chapter 4

**Chulak**

Jack was walking across the desert with his team which consists of Sam, Teal'C, Duke and Dusty. The two Joes was taking in the sights. The Joes have seen many weird and unusual things mostly involving Cobra. Dusty was amazed of how familiar Chulak looked.

"If I didn't know any better I swear I'm back in Egypt." Said Dusty

"Well, judging by the Earth in the sky we're far from home." Said Duke

"That's right Joes, we're not in Kansas anymore." Jack said with sarcasm.

"You are right Dusty; this place is very identical to Egypt." Said Sam

"Sir, earlier you said that the Gou'ald enslaved the humans here? That must've taken years of indoctrination?" Dusty asked

"You see Dusty, The Gou'ald doesn't use traditional methods of Indoctrination like an old book. They implant a snake like symbiote into the bodies rendering them under complete control of the system lords.

"Not that much different from Cobra. Only they use computer technology like nanotech and Brainwave scanners to control their members." Said Duke

"So how does one break from the Gou'ald's control?" asked Dusty

"It can be done because I was one of them. I was the first prime to the lord Apophis until General O'Neill and his team saved me and set me free and gave me a home and family." Said Teal'C

"This is all fascinating." Said Dusty

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

Suddenly they are spotted by Jaffas. Armed with their staff weapons they point and start firing at them.

"Oh shit, here we go!" said Jack as he and the others take cover and return fire

They laid down on their stomachs taking them out at the Jaffas as they come towards them. Finally, they dispatched the remaining bunch of them.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Jack

"Yes Sir, we're okay." Sam responded

"That was incredible." Said Dusty

"Yeah, and I thought the vipers were a pain in the ass, but these guys are right up there." Said Duke

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

"What now Sir" asked Sam

"We keep moving." Jack ordered

On the other side of the planet Cameron was leading his team along which consists of Scarlett, Snake Eyes, and Vala. Cameron was annoyed by the Joes specifically by Leatherneck. There was something about the Marine that was rubbing him the wrong way.

"Colonel?" asked Leatherneck

"What is it Leatherneck?" Cameron responded

"I noticed your gun the P90. It's a fine gun, but as a Marine I prefer the M4 because Marines are riflemen. The only P90 that really effective is the one fat soccer moms use to lose weight.

"You are such a tool." Said Cameron biting the urge to shoot him.

"Hey Scarlett, I couldn't help but be impressed by Snake Eyes are there any more like him?

"No Vala, Snake is one of a kind." Scarlett responded

"What a pity." Said Vala disappointed

Suddenly out of nowhere Jaffas appear and surround them, Snake Eyes reaches back and in quick instant throws three knives catching three of them putting them down. A fire fight breaks out as they take cover behind rocks. Scarlett shoots her crossbow hitting one of the Jaffas right between the eyes. Leatherneck was taking out a lot of them while making quick reloads. Cameron and Vala were using their P90s. after the smoke cleared they were the winners.

"Ooorah! Those things never met Marine before especially a GIJOE." Said Leatherneck

"They were very mad." Said Scarlett

"I would be too if I had to wear those dreadful outfits." Said Vala

"God job everyone, but we need to keep moving.

Daniel was being led into a tunnel by Destro, Baroness and Storm Shadow. Daniel recognized the cave as he has been here before.

"You know where we are don't you Doctor?" asked Destro

"This is a mine where the last Naquadah bomb is hidden." Said Baroness

"You don't know what you're looking for. The Naquadah bomb is very dangerous and it can damage if you don't know what you're doing." Daniel warned

"According to this scroll it should be hidden here, but to make sure I want you translate." Destro ordered

"I'm sorry, but I refuse" said Daniel

Storm Shadow takes out a shuriken and throws it missing Daniel's head by inches

"Now Doctor, if you don't cooperate the next one will hit you between the eyes and next time I won't miss." Storm Shadow warned

Daniel had no choice but to comply he translated the scroll he led them to the spot. They dug until they found the sphere like device. Suddenly Jaffas storm the cave and surrounded them. Seeing that they were outnumbered they surrendered.

"Now we will take you to Lord Ba'al" said one of the Jaffa.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cheyenne Complex**

Hawk and Stalker were in the conference room. They were going over dossiers of all the soldiers that served on the base. The whole conference room table were cover with folders. General Hank Landry walks in the room surprising them. Hawk and Stalker stood up and saluted.

"Hank, I was told that you were in Japan?" said Hawk surprised

"I was until I was notified by the Pentagon that there was a security breach and that Cobra infiltrated our base and kidnapped Doctor Jackson." Said Hank

"Yes, and Jack called on me and my team the GIJOES to assist in finding and rescuing him. And he also authorized me to investigate everyone serving here for a possible mole." Said Hawk explaining.

Stalker interrupts them with news. "Sir, we have the suspect you asked for." He said

They go down to the interrogation room and Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler was sitting at the table. Hawk goes in to question him.

"Sergeant Siler, I read your file and you've been the top technical expert serving on this base for almost a decade brought in by General George Hammond. When it comes to operating the Stargate you're the they count on.

"Yes Sir." Said Siler

"You see Sergeant, you're here because we suspect that someone here has been feeding intel to Cobra and assisting them. So, I want to know where you were at the time of Doctor Jackson's kidnapping? Asked Hawk

"I was summoned down to the boiler room to check on the fuse box."

"Really? Because I have this security photo of you and Doctor Jackson talking in the gate room right before Cobra arrived. So, I assume you opened the gate?" asked Hawk showing him the photo

"No Sir, that's not me I was in the boiler room someone locked me. I yelled for help, but no one heard me with the loud sounds of gunfire. I swear I didn't help Cobra." Said Siler

Hawk goes out into the hall with Hank to discuss the interrogation.

"So, what do you think Clay?" asked Hank

"He's telling the truth." Said Hawk

"So, the picture is doctored?" asked Hank

"No, he was doctored." Hawk responded

"I don't follow." Said Hank

"You see Hank, Cobra has an operative named Zartan. And Zartan has the ability to disguise himself as anyone." Said Hawk explaining

"So, this Zartan person impersonated Sergeant Siler in aiding Cobra?" Asked Hank

"Yes, So I recommend you to lock this base down. Because if he's trapped we might be able to catch him." Said Hawk.

* * *

 **Chulak**

Daniel along with Destro, Baroness and Storm Shadow were being led into Ba'al's throne room aboard his ship. Ba'al sits on his throne as eyes his prisoners. One of the Jaffas removes Storm Shadow's mask as the three of them are lined up in front of him.

"Well what do we have here? Doctor Jackson I see we meet again and I see you brought new traveling companions." Said Ba'al addressing Cobra

"We are Cobra the future rulers of Earth." Said Destro

"Well, I am Lord Ba'al and I am the future ruler of the galaxy." Said

"Hell hasn't frozen over yet." Said Daniel

"I see that you found the last Naquadah bomb which rightfully belongs to Gou'ald

"We found it first so I demand you give it back now!" Baroness yelled

"You are quite an intriguing creature, but it's a such pity that humans haven't learned that inferior beings should not be heard." Said Ba'al

Baroness gets angry and slaps him across the face. Daniel tries to stifle his laughter and he watches the scene unfolds.

"Oh shit, we are going die now." Said Storm Shadow

"That was very foolish. Take them away!" yelled Ba'al

* * *

Jack, Sam, Teal'C, Duke and Dusty arrives at the cave. They search and look around until they find a shuriken on the floor.

"I recognize that. Storm Shadow uses those." Said Duke

"Which means they were here." Said Jack

"What is this place?" asked Dusty

"This is a mine where Naquadah is stored" said Daniel

"And what is Naquadah?" asked Duke

"Naquadah is mineral that Gou'ald uses for their technology their weapons.

"Which is controlled by the blood of Gou'ald." said Teal"C

"So that's what they want." Said Duke

Jack sees a green light beeping the rocks. "Oh, shit bomb!" he said as the explosion goes off causing a cave in as rocks falls from the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chulak**

Destro and Baroness were in their cell aboard Ba'al's ship. They are angry and frustrated as their plan is falling apart at the seams. Destro was getting annoyed as Baroness bangs on the door screaming.

"Let us out of here! You can't do this to us we are Cobra!" she yelled

"Calm down my dear. You should save your energy." Destro suggested.

"How dare he call me inferior. I am the Baroness!" she yelled

"We both you're not inferior, But I must admit I did get aroused when you slapped him." Said Destro

"Focus Destro, we need get of here now." She said

"Do you have any Ideas?" he asked

"I do, but you won't like it.

Daniel and Storm Shadow were in the other cell. Storm Shadow was sitting against the wall in a meditative state. While Daniel was worried on whether he would make it back home and if he did would he be alive?

"I tried to warn them." Said Daniel

"Don't feel bad Doctor, when it comes to those two logic and reasoning goes south." Said Storm Shadow.

Daniel notices Storm Shadow's tattoo and recognizes it.

"Your tattoo is the symbol of the Arashikage ninja clan" said Daniel

"What do you know about my family?" asked Storm Shadow

"I know that the word Arashikage is combination of two words Arashi meaning Storm and Kage means Shadow." Daniel responded

"Very good Doctor, you figured out the meaning of my name." said Storm Shadow

"I also know that Arashikage clan has a high moral code of honor." Said Daniel

"My whole life I tried to prove my worthiness. I even served in the Army in Special forces. I was destined to lead the family until he came along and took it from me." Said Storm Shadow

"And He would be?" asked Daniel

"You ask too many questions Doctor." He responded

I'm an Archaeologist it's part of my job to ask questions, but from what I gather you turn your back on your family and joined Cobra because you felt rejected." Said Daniel

"Are you a psychiatrist too?" asked Storm Shadow

"Well all scientists make observations." Said Daniel

"You are a very wise man Doctor. It's a shame that you got dragged into this." Said Storm Shadow

"Call me Daniel." He said

"Tommy." Said Storm Shadow making the introduction

* * *

Jack, Duke, Teal'C and Dusty pull themselves out of the rubble from the explosion they were a little disoriented as they gathered their wits. They looked around they noticed that Sam was missing

"Where's Carter? We have to find her!" said Jack panicking

They searched through the rubble until they found her. She was unconscious but alive. Jack shakes her waking her up.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked

"Yes Sir, I'm fine. What happened?" she asked

"Cobra. They must've left the bomb." Said Duke

"No Duke, this was the work of the Gou'ald led by Lord Ba'al

"I'm familiar with the Egyptian God Ba'al." said Dusty

"Yeah well, this version is an evil, narcissistic pain in the ass." Said Jack

"Sounds just like Cobra Commander." Said Duke

"Sir, that means that they have Daniel and Cobra." Said Sam

"Cobra started off as hunters and now they're the prey. How ironic?" said Dusty

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

"Sir, we have a problem, the exit's been blocked we're trapped.

* * *

Cameron, Scarlett, Snake eyes, Vala and Leatherneck were still patrolling. They come to a stop as they notice a Ha'tak up ahead.

"What is that?" asked Leatherneck

"It's looks like some kind of Temple or Pyramid." Said Scarlett

"No, it's a Ha'tak a Gou'ald Spaceship." Said Cameron

"It looks like a piece of shit." Said Leatherneck"

"Indeed. like Teal'C would say." Said Vala

"I have a hunch that Daniel is on that ship." Said Cameron

"How do we get on board? There are too many Jaffa guards." Said Vala

Snake Eyes whispered something in Scarlett's ear, she then relays the message to Cameron.

"Sir, Snake has a plan to lure some of the guards away." She said

"All right Snake Eyes do your ninja stuff." Said Cameron agreeing with the plan

Snake eyes jumps out of the bushes. The Jaffas spot him and started shooting at him. Snake runs into causing the guards to chase him luring them away.

"All right, let's go get Daniel." Said Cameron as they move toward the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Ba'al was in the throne room aboard his ship when one of the Jaffa guards walk in "One of the prisoners wishes to speak to you" he said. Ba'al was curious as to which one of the prisoners wanted to speak with him. "Send them in" said Ba'al. the guards escort Baroness in as Ba'al is both concerned and delighted to see her

"I must warn you, if you strike me again it won't end well for you. So, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked

"Well I just wanted to apologize for hitting you and maybe we could start over and maybe forge a merger?" asked Baroness as she flirts with him

"I must admit you are quite different from the other Earth women I encountered especially that drastic bore Samantha Carter." Said Ba'al as he falls for her charm

"With Cobra and the Gou'ald working together we would be unstoppable." She said

Ba'al was now entranced. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him as the two looks as they were about to kiss when suddenly Baroness knees him the groin. Ba'al's knees buckled as Baroness grabs the zat from his belt and zaps him unconscious. Then she zapped the two guards and grabs one of the staff weapons.

"Now who's inferior now Bitch!" she said as she takes off down the halls

She makes it back to the cell and uses the staff to blow the lock as the door opens and Destro is free

"Nice work my Darling" he said

"Now let's find that bomb and get out of here." Baroness suggested

"What about Storm Shadow?" asked Destro

"The hell with him we don't need him anymore." She responded

They go off and leave Storm Shadow and Daniel in the other cell. Storm Shadow watches through the window as he gets angry.

"Why those two-faced bastards they left me!" he said

"I hate to say I told you so." Said Daniel almost gloating

"Don't make me regret not killing you" Storm Shadow warned

"Look, we have to get out of here, now I know that there's nothing for you to look forward to back on earth, But I promise I will explain to General Landry that you helped so what do you say?

"Well I guess I don't have a choice do I." said Storm Shadow agreeing to work together

Outside the Hatak Cameron, Scarlett, Vala and Leatherneck are hiding in the bushes waiting to make their move. Leatherneck aims his rifle at guards

"Colonel, permission to take out those ugly bastards?" he asked

"No, the rifle is too loud and would attract more guards. I have something quieter." Said Cameron taking out a zat

"What is that?" asked Scarlett

"This is called a Zat." Cameron responded

"Uh, no offense Sir, I don't see how that little snake you pulled from your pants is gonna stop those guards?" asked Leatherneck

"One shot from this will put them down." Said Cameron

Cameron and Vala runs up to the two guards and shoots them with Zat. The four of them goes up to the entrance and get ready to teleport.

"Wait what about Snake Eyes?" asked Vala

"Don't worry Vala, it doesn't matter what planet we're on Snake can handle himself." Said Scarlett reassuring everyone.

Snake Eyes is in the woods. He is waiting up in the trees as he watches for Jaffas. He spots two of them and jumps down and surprises them. He slices them with his katana. He hears more footsteps so he jumps into the bushes and when the jaffas got closer he tosses a grenade in front of them blowing them up. He comes out the bushes when again he's spotted by more Jaffas and they shoot at him. Snake takes out his Uzi and shoots the remaining group. Exhausted he lies down and catches his breathe before taking off through the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, Sam, Teal, Duke and Dusty are still trapped in the mine. They looked around trying to find an exit. They are trying to stay calm as thought of losing of oxygen crossed their minds.

"if we don't get out of here we are to suffocate." Said Sam

"I managed to survive in the worst warzones in the Middle East I never thought my time would come in a mine on another planet" said Dusty

"Never give up and never say die." Said Duke

"He's right, there's has to be a way out of here." Said Jack

Teal'C was very quiet and Calm, as he watches his team begin to panic. Jack notices how incredibly calm he was being. Teal was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeves that's how he able to function in deadly situations.

"You know Teal, I don't know why you stopped using the staff weapon because we could us it to blow through the wall" said Jack

"Sir that's it." Said Sam

"What's it" asked Jack

"These walls are laced with Naquadah which means mixed with heat it can cause explosion. Quick everyone take out all your ammunition and put it in a pile." Sam ordered

They all take out bullets and made a pile by the wall. Sam takes out a match and tosses it on the pile and a huge explosion blowing a hole in the wall freeing them.

"It worked!" Nice work Carter." Said Jack

"Thank you, sir," she responded

"We need to find others" said Duke

* * *

Cameron, Scarlett, Vala and Leatherneck teleported aboard Baal's ship. Scarlett and Leatherneck take in the sights of the ship's interior.

"I can't believe that we're aboard an actual spaceship." Said Scarlett

"I've seen a lot of shitholes, but this is something else" said Leatherneck

"I hate to do this, but we're going to have to split up. Vala you and Scarlett go west and Leatherneck and I will go east." Cameron ordered

"Hey, you ladies be careful." Said Leatherneck

"We will, and you boys try to not kill each other." Said Vala

They all go their separate ways to find Daniel. Cameron and Leatherneck have not been getting along so far on this mission. They can both feel the tension as they stare at each other

"Sir, I take it you don't like me very much?" asked Leatherneck

"Oh, what's not to like about a Marine with a superiority complex?" Asked Cameron sarcastically

"What can I say I'm proud of my branch." Said Leatherneck

"Well there's being proud and being a cocky asshole." Said Cameron

"Yeah well, Cocky assholes are the ones that stay alive. Soldiers who are unsure themselves are ones that go home in a box" said Leatherneck

"Can't argue there." Said Cameron agreeing.

Suddenly they hear footsteps and hide. They look and see two jaffas walking the halls talking to each other.

"What's the plan Colonel are you going pull the little snake from your pants again?" asked Leatherneck referring to the Zat

"No, were going to simply light up the ugly bastards" said Cameron

"See I'm starting to grow on you." Said Leatherneck smiling

They both load mags into their guns and went to confront the jaffas. The Jaffas spot them and fired at them as Cameron and Leatherneck fired back causing a firefight. They reload as more Jaffas show up. They made their way down the halls taking them out. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded. So, they reloaded and stood back to back and spun around taking out the remaining group of Jaffas.

"Are you okay Colonel?" asked Leatherneck

"Yeah, good job soldier I mean Marine" he said showing respect

"I guess eating crayons makes a difference" Leatherneck Joked

"Okay I deserve that. Come on let's keep moving" said Cameron

On another part of the ship Daniel was in the cell, he got the attention of the guard. The guard goes in the cell and see Storm Shadow on the floor unconscious.

"I think he's dead." Said Daniel

The guard checks for a pulse and couldn't find one. He summons another guard as they carry him out. Storm Shadow wakes up and attacks two guards. He takes out a dagger from his boot and slit their throats.

"That was amazing." Said Daniel

"An old ninja trick." Said Storm Shadow

Suddenly he takes out another dagger and throws it in Daniel's direction catching the Jaffa guard standing behind him between the eyes.

"You could warn me when you that." Said Daniel

"Come let's find Baroness and Destro and make them pay." Said Storm Shadow

"Wait." Said Daniel as he grabs the zat and the staff weapon from one of the dead jaffas. They walk off to find them.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack, Sam, Teal'C, Duke and Dusty was walking the woods of Chulak when suddenly they hear a rustling sound coming from the bushes. They aim their weapons as Snake Eyes comes out of the bushes.

"Snake, where are the others?" asked Duke

He waves them to follow him as they walk behind him. They move along until Dusty spots a flying object in the sky.

"Sir, what is that?" Dusty asked

"Oh shit, a glider take cover!" Yelled Jack

The glider starts firing shots at them as they land in the sand. Then suddenly an army of Jaffas runs towards them firing at them. They take cover behind rocks firing back at them as all war ensues. As they shoot them more Jaffas kept running at them. They keep making reloads and keep shooting back as laser rounds flies over their heads.

"Sir, there's too many of them!" yelled Sam

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" yelled Dusty

"I'm almost out of Ammo!" yelled Duke

"Hang on!" yelled Jack

Snake and Teal see two Jaffas walking towards them they engage them in hand to hand combat taking them down taking their weapons using them to fend off incoming jaffas. Suddenly an army of free jaffas comes to their aid led by Master Bra'tac assisting them in fending off the evil Jaffas forcing them to retreat. They go up to Bra'tac as they are glad to see him

"You know Bra'tac, you always know when to come save our asses" said Jack

"Joes, this Bra'tac leader of the free Jaffa." Said Sam making the introduction

"So, you guys are like a rebel force?" Dusty asked

"Yes, we are all free from a false god." Said Bra'tac

"You see Bra'tac is the one of the greatest Jaffa warriors he even Teal most of his moves." Said Jack

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

Bra'tac walks over to Snake eyes and admires his frame and his posture.

"You must be a very skilled warrior." He said

"Uh yeah, he doesn't talk much" said Jack

"Ah, a silent warrior that's even better." Said Bra'tac

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have to find Doctor Jackson and the others" said Duke

"We believe Ba'al has them." Said Sam

"We spotted a Gou'ald mothership not to far from here." Said Bra'tac

"Well then let's get move out." Jack ordered

* * *

Aboard the mothership, Daniel and Storm Shadow enter a room taking out two jaffas. Storm Shadow sees his mask and katana on the table

"it's so good to have this back." He said

Suddenly the doors open as Scarlett and Vala walks in. She sees Daniel and runs up and throws her arms around him

"Oh Daniel, you're okay we were all so worried about you." She said

"I'm fine Vala, and who is this? Asked Daniel addressing Scarlett

"Oh yes, Daniel this is Scarlett she with the GIJOES. They came along to help rescue you." Vala responded

"GIJOE and Cobra are mortal enemies." Said Storm Shadow

"Yes, we are and now we caught you, kidnapping the Doctor here." Said Scarlett pointing her crossbow at him.

"Actually, I helped save the good Doctor." Storm shadow responded

"It's true, Baroness and Destro left us here to die." Said Daniel

Suddenly they hear footsteps, they draw their weapons as Cameron and Leatherneck appear

"Whoa, don't shoot" said Leatherneck

"Hey, Daniel are you okay buddy?" asked Cameron

"Yes, but we have a big problem. Destro and Baroness has a Naquadah bomb in their possession

"What's the hell is a Naquadah bomb?" asked Leatherneck

"It's equivalent to a nuke, but more powerful." Said Daniel

"If Cobra gets that bomb through the gate we're fucked." Said Cameron

Destro and Baroness are walking along with the bomb in their possession. They keep walking until they finally come to the Stargate.

"Here we are my darling we made it." Said Destro

"I don't like admitting this, but I am little afraid of what waits for us." Said Baroness

"Don't worry darling if we stick to the plan we will succeed." Destro declared


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron and his team were still on the mothership. They were fighting jaffas as they make it to the teleportation rings. They activate it as the giant ring comes down teleporting them off the ship. They get outside and see Jack and the others walking towards them along with Bra'tac and the free jaffas. Jack, Sam and Teal'C go to hug Daniel.

"Daniel, I'm glad you're ok buddy." Said Jack

"I don't think we should celebrate yet." Said Daniel

"What do you mean?" asked Sam

"Cobra has possession of a naquadah bomb." Daniel

"Yeah, if they get through the gate with it we're in trouble." Said Cameron

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

"Wait a minute, why are we worried? There's no way that Cobra is going to make it through the gate. They will either surrender or get shot either way we got them."

* * *

Back at the Cheyenne Complex Hawk and Hank are in his office talking when Stalker comes in and updates them on the search for Zartan.

"Sir, we've searched the entire base no sign of Zartan anywhere." He said

"Then he must've gotten away." Said Hank

"I think you're right Hank." Said Hawk

"Right now, I'm more worried about Jack and the others. Hopefully they've found Doctor Jackson and they're on their way back to the gate." Said Hank

"Don't worry Hank, with the Joes with them I'm sure they're fine" Said Hawk trying to reassure him

Suddenly Sergeant Siler enters the office and interrupts them with news.

"Sir, we have Cobra at the gate." He said

They all rushed down to the gate room, Stalker and a group of SGC soldiers stood at formation with their rifles aimed at the Stargate as Siler opens the gate and lets Baroness and Destro through the gate.

"Well Baroness, I guess we have the welcoming committee here for us." Said Destro

"All right you two, this your first and only chance. So, surrender or these men will shoot you where you stand." Said Hawk

"I have a better suggestion, you will let us leave this base unharmed." Said Destro

"Oh, I'm sorry you two seem to forget that we don't negotiate with terrorists." Said Hawk

"You will let us through because we have in our possession a powerful explosive device and we are not afraid to use it." Said Baroness

"You're bluffing Baroness, Cobra may be terrorists, but not the suicidal kind and you're too narcissistic to take your own lives." Said Hawk

"Let them go." Hank ordered

"Hank, what are you doing?" asked Hawk shocked by the order

Suddenly Hank takes out a pistol and shoots Hawk at point blank range. Then he grabs his face taking off a mask revealing Zartan. Zartan pushes a button on his watch as the sounds of motorcycle echoes as the Dreadnoks consisting of Zandar, Zarana, Buzzer, Ripper and Torch enters the gate room opening fire taking out some of the soldiers. Stalker takes cover as a barrage of bullets flies. Destro and Baroness hop on the back of Zandar and Zarana's motorcycles as they speed through the halls shooting soldiers as they make their way through

"Out of the way mates" said Zandar as they exit the tunnel off the base and speeds off down the road.

After the carnage Stalker and Siler tend to Hawk who was bleeding on the floor hanging on to life,

"Sir, stay with me!" Stalker yelled

"We have to get him to the infirmary." Said Siler

They summon the medics and they picked him up and put him on the gurney and wheeled him down to the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Extensive Enterprises**

 **New York City, New York**

The Crimson Twins Tomax and Xamot were in their office they were waiting for their guest to arrive. The twins with their intellect and scientific know how has made them a great asset to the Cobra organization, but they often find themselves butting heads with other Cobra leaders such as Destro, Baroness and sometimes even Cobra Commander himself. Their secretary lets them know that their guest has arrived

"Send him in." They ordered

A man walks in wearing a suit and appears to be in his early sixties.

"Robert Kinsey or it is former Senator Kinsey?" asked Tomax

"No brother, I think it's former Vice President Kinsey." Said Xamot

"What the hell is going on?" I thought we had an agreement that you were going to breach security to make the SGC look incompetent so that I would be given control of Stargate program." Kinsey yelled

"Calm down Robert, everything is working in our favor." Said Tomax

"You just have to look at the big picture." Said Xamot

"Innocent people are getting hurt and that's not what I want!" Kinsey

"Collateral damage!" said the twins

"Why you two evil sons of bitches!" said Kinsey

Kinsey keeps yelling at them until suddenly Cobra Commander enters the office through a secret door and confronts Kinsey.

"Is there a problem Robert? Because if there is perhaps we can resolve this." He suggested

Kinsey went from being bold to now timid in the presence of Cobra Commander.

"Well uh Commander, I just thought we had an understanding that's all." Said Kinsey nervous

"We did Robert, it's simple we do things our way while you're just here for the ride." Cobra Commander explained

"This is not what I wanted" said Kinsey

"You don't have a choice Robert, you can either continue to be an ally of Cobra or an enemy and trust me you don't want to be an enemy. If something were to happen to you no one would give a damn. President Hayes and his administration tossed you on your ass.

"He didn't I resigned." Said Kinsey

"Oh Robert, stop with the pathetic attempt at pride you're embarrassing yourself. So why don't you run along and let us continue with our plan. Oh, and uh Robert if you think of double crossing us you're going to wish you were still dealing those incompetent paper pushers the NID." Cobra Commander threatened.

Kinsey walked out with his tail tucked between his legs as Cobra Commander put him in his place.

"Wow Commander, you really put him in his place said" said Tomax

"Speaking of places, we still have General Landry so shall we kill him? Asked Xamot

"No, keep the good General comfortable he might be valuable later." Cobra Commander ordered

"Yes Commander." Said the Twins

"Destro and Baroness have completed their mission without any problems. So now we can move to the next part of plan." Said Cobra Commander

"Well Commander, you do know that the Joes and SGC are going to come after us." Said Tomax

"By then it will be to late." Cobra Commander Declared


	12. Chapter 12

The Joes and SG1 made it to the gate. Jack punches in the code as the gate opens, they walk through unprepared for what they see. Bodies of soldiers scattered across the room. Some of them were wounded. Sheets covered the deceased as they are being taken away. Siler comes in the room to greet them.

"Sylvester, what the hell happened here?" Jack asked

"Well Sir, Cobra escaped." Siler responded

"What! How the hell did that happened?" Asked Jack yelling

"A group of bikers came and helped them." Said Siler

"Bikers?" asked Jack stunned at revelation

"The Dreadnoks. They're mercenaries that work for Cobra." Said Duke

"One of them was disguised as General Landry." Said Siler

"That would be Zartan. He's the leader of the group and a master of disguise." Said Scarlett

"I'm afraid I have more bad news Sir." Said Siler

"What can be worse than Cobra escaping with a powerful explosive?' Jack asked still keeping the sarcasm

"Hawk was shot." Said Siler

Stunned expressions mixed with anger appeared on the faces of the Joes as take in the news of their leader being hurt.

"They took him down to the infirmary for surgery. Stalker is down there with him." Said Siler

"Sergeant, why don't you take the Joes down to the Infirmary so they can be with Hawk." Sam ordered

Siler escorted the Joes out of the room leaving SG1 alone. So, they decided to question Storm Shadow. They escort him to one of the interrogation rooms, Storm Shadow is handcuffed to the table. As they begin to question him.

"Look Tommy, remember our deal I will do everything I can to help you comes trial, but right now you need to tell us Cobra's plan." Said Daniel

"I don't know all the details." Said Storm Shadow

"Why don't you tell us what you do know?" asked Jack

"It started when Cobra Commander ordered me to break into the NID headquarters to steal files on their members." Said Storm Shadow

"Why?" asked Daniel

"Cobra Commander was hoping to find some dirt on them so that Cobra could take control of the NID. The NID once had an honest reputation that would make them a great front for Cobra until you guys exposed them for being corrupt which made them useless." Said Storm Shadow

"But I'm guessing Cobra had plan B?" asked Jack

"Yes, while going through the NID's file Cobra Commander found someone that would make great ally.

"And person would be?" asked Daniel

"Someone you know very well, Senator Robert Kinsey." Storm Shadow revealed

"Son of a Bitch!" Jack yelled

"Cobra Commander thought that Kinsey would be perfect figure head. I mean he comes off on paper as the patriotic Christian that most Americans would vote for. He even made sure that Kinsey was picked as Hayes running mate." Said Storm Shadow

"Are you saying that President Hayes is aligned with Cobra?" Daniel asked

"No, in fact the plan was to get Hayes impeached so that Kinsey would be President, But Hayes forced his resignation before that can happen, but fortunately for Kinsey he was still useful. So, Cobra Commander pumped information out of him about the Stargate project." Said Storm Shadow

"So that explain how Cobra was able to infiltrate this base, that bastard sold us out!" Jack yelled

"What are you going do try to kill him again?" Storm Shadow asked

"I was framed, but this time I really will kill him!" said Jack as he storms out of the room

Daniel follows him out into the hall as he tries to Calm Jack down.

"Jack, don't anything that you're going to regret later." Said Daniel

"He's gone to far this time. Kinsey has done some sneaky underhanded thing over the years to try to stop the Stargate program, but this is pure evil." Said Jack

"I know." Said Daniel

"Kinsey once told me that he would shake hands with the devil if it means doing the Lord's work." Said Jack

"Well I can't think of a bigger devil here on Earth than Cobra.

Siler walks over to them and interrupts them

"Sir, I have more bad news." He said

"We can use more bad news." Said Jack keeping the sarcasm

"The Pentagon called and they said that General Landry never made it to the conference in Japan." Said Siler

"Oh shit, that means that Cobra has Landry." Said Jack making the revelation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Terror Drome**

 **Cobra Headquarters**

 **Cobra Island**

Cobra Commander was sitting on throne in the throne room. Destro and Baroness walks in with the Naquadah bomb. They show it to him as he is impressed by the round sphere he takes and admires it.

"With this bomb I will now be able to achieve my goal." He said elated

"You know Commander, it wasn't an easy task acquiring it." Said Baroness

"Yes, we encountered the Go'uald just like Kinsey warned us we would." Said Destro

"But, we managed to escape an outsmarted the Joes and the SGC." Said Baroness

"Wait, where is Storm Shadow?" asked Cobra Commander

"I'm afraid we had to leave him behind." Destro answered

"What! You left one of my most valued soldiers?" Cobra Commander yelled

"We had no choice Commander there wasn't time. So, we had to leave Storm Shadow to die." Said Baroness

"Well I guess you had to make a sacrifice to achieve the objective." Said Cobra Commander understanding their plight.

They leave the throne room and go down to Dr. Mindbender's lab. They go inside and see Dr. Mindbender working. He greets them and Cobra Commander hands him the Naquadah bomb. Like Cobra Commander he is also impressed by the round sphere object.

"Perfect, now everything is now complete." Said Mindbender

"So how does this all work?" asked Baroness

"Simple Baroness, the bomb will be connected to a satellite which will extract the naquadah forcing a ray powerful enough to wipe out countries one by one." Mindbender answered

They noticed another invention on the table. The device looked impressively designed the three of them admire it.

"What is this thing?" asked Baroness

"This is the duplicate of the naquadah generator. Invented by Colonel Samantha Carter. That woman is combination of beauty and brains. Too bad her talents are being wasted at the SGC with those small-minded pea brains." Said Mindbender

"Oh, I think the Doctor has become smitten with Colonel Carter" said Destro whispering to Baroness."

"I think your right." Said Baroness

"I've made a few adjustments to it. This generator can now control the satellite and fire the ray at any target of your choosing." Mindbender explained

"Excellent Doctor, now they will have no choice, but to give into my demands." Said Cobra Commander

"Which are?" asked Baroness

"You will find out will I allow it." Said Cobra Commander

"Commander, I am concerned about Kinsey. What if he decides to double cross us?" Destro asked

"I will admit Robert is becoming less valuable by day, but as much as I want to eliminate him he is still some use to us." He answered

"What about General Landry?" asked Baroness

"Zartan and the Dreadnoks are taking very good care of him." Said Cobra Commander

"Commander, the longer we keep them alive it could backfire on us." Said Destro

"Oh Destro, always the worrier. Haven't you learned by now that I always have a plan. Not only will we finally destroy the Joes, but we will literally have the galaxy in our hands." Cobra Commander declared.


	14. Chapter 14

The Joes were down in the infirmary at the Cheyenne complex. They were waiting for news as Hawk was still in surgery. The SG1 team came down to support them as they wait. Cameron sees Leatherneck standing against the wall. Contemplating whether or not he should go over and talk to him. At first the two of them were butting heads throughout the mission, but they are starting to have a mutual respect for each other.

"Hey there Marine, how are you holding up?" Cameron asked

"You know, I been at this a long time and lost a lot buddies and you think by now I would be used to this." Said Leatherneck

"It never gets easy." Said Cameron

"Now I just put up walls just to keep from letting people in." said Leatherneck

"I know how you feel. When I first joined SG1 I didn't want to connect with any of these people, but here I am almost a year later and I consider these people my family and I would die for them and I know you would die for your team.

"I'm sorry for calling you Air men geeks." Said Leatherneck apologizing

"Yeah well, we can be geeks, but when it comes time to fight we're ready. And you Marines are cocky assholes I stand by that." Said Daniel

"You damn right we are." Said Leatherneck

Daniel was standing out in the hall. Vala sees him and sensed that something is wrong she goes over to confront him.

"Daniel, are you okay? You can't be worried about Hawk because you barely know him so what's really bothering you?" she asked

"I'm worried about Jack. Earlier Storm Shadow told us that Senator Robert Kinsey has aligned with Cobra and Jack didn't take it well." Daniel answered

"Yes, I heard that they didn't get along to well." Said Vala

"That's an understatement. Jack and Kinsey have been butting heads for years and Kinsey knows how to push his buttons and I'm afraid that this he may have push him too far.

The Doctor comes out and gives everyone an update "The surgery was a success and General Abernathy is going to make a full recovery." Said the Doctor everyone cheers when they hear the news.

"Hey where's Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes?" asked Sam

"General O'Neill needed them for something and I don't what for." Said Dusty

"Oh no Jack, what are you up to?" Daniel asked himself

Jack, Duke, Scarlett and Snake eyes are hiding in the bushes outside Kinsey's house. They were all dressed in black as they stake out the house and see Kinsey's private security guards standing guard.

"All right Joes, what we're about to do is very illegal. So, I understand if you want to back out." Said Jack

"No, we have to do this for Hawk." Said Duke

"All right let's do this." Said Jack

They put their plan into action. Scarlett and Snake Eyes go up to the guards and take them out using their martial arts skills. They give the signal as the four of them climb the fence and sneak across the courtyard and go up to the main house. they look through the window and sees Kinsey in his office. They go in through the terrace doors as Kinsey spots them.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" Kinsey asked

"I'm came to do this." Said Jack as he shoots him as Kinsey falls over and Jack catches him and then takes the tranquilizer dart from his neck.

They put an oxygen mask on him and put him in a body bag and carries him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack, Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes bring Kinsey's unconscious body to a secret room. They take him out of the body bag and placed him in a chair and tied him up.

"All right Joes, I can take it from here." Said Jack

"With all due respect Sir, we want to stay and hear what he has to say." Duke asked

"Very well." Jack responded

Kinsey slowly regained consciousness, he was feeling groggy and little disoriented. He realized that he was tied up as struggled against the ropes.

"What are you doing? Untie me this instance or I will see that you are all court martialed!" Kinsey yelled

"Oh, shut up you bastard, you don't have power anymore, I mean you failed as a Senator and failed as Vice President what after four weeks?" asked Jack

"This is kidnapping! You really broke the law this time Jack." Said Kinsey

"Oh, let's talk about the laws that you broke. I always knew that you were a slimy, sneaky power-hungry son of bitch, but this time you really fucked up big time colluding with Cobra?" asked Jack

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kinsey answered

"I think you do. We know that Cobra is the reason why you were even in the White House." Said Jack

"Not true It was God's will. The Lord works in mysterious ways." Said Kinsey

"Wow you really are a self-righteous bastard." Said Scarlett

"Okay enough of this. You are going to tell us what Cobra's plan is?" asked Jack

"If I don't answer?" Kinsey asked

"Well we were thinking of torturing you. Maybe we'll tie you to a table and waterboard you, but that would be a waste of clean water or we can strap jumper cables on you and perform shock torture, but that would be a waste of electricity or we can leave you alone with Snake Eyes and he can get information out of you." Said Jack

Snake Eyes takes out his Katana and places it to Kinsey's neck. Fear came over his face as he very intimidated.

"All right, 'I'll tell you. Said Kinsey

"Good, first we want to know why the Stargate? I get that you always wanted to end the program, but what does Cobra Commander want?

"All I know that Cobra Commander said the face of the universe will change." Said Kinsey

"That could mean anything." Said Duke

"We better hurry and stop Cobra before it's too late." Said Jack

* * *

Back at the Cheyenne Complex Sam summoned everyone into the conference room. They all sat down as they wait for their guest. A man walks into the room wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. Sam recognizes him and introduces him to the Joes.

"This agent Malcolm Barrett of the NID." Said Sam

"NID?" Leatherneck asked

"It stands for the National Intelligence Department. They're civilian oversight program that oversees military operations." Said Dusty

"Oh, I see a bunch of armchair quarterbacks who don't have the balls to enlist." Said Leatherneck

"Whoa, easy there Leatherneck." Said Cameron

"Anyway, Agent Barrett has some information for us." Said Sam

"You see a couple years ago it was revealed that some of our members went rogue and form a faction called the committee which was made up corporate executives from major fortune 500 companies. We managed to take most of them down, but there's one company that we just can't seem to bring down and that's Extensive enterprises run by a couple of twins named Tomax and Xamot Paoli." Said Malcolm

"The Crimson Twins." Said Dusty

"You know them?" asked Daniel

"Extensive Enterprises is a front for Cobra and the Twins work for them." Said Dusty

"Hey, I bet Cobra keeps a lot of Information there." Said Cameron

"Yes, if we infiltrate the building we might find information on what Cobra's plan is." Said Sam

"Indeed, we must proceed." Said Teal's

"Where's Storm Shadow?" asked Daniel

"Stalker is getting him ready for transport to Blackwater prison." Said Dusty

"Tell him to hold off we're going to need his help." Said Sam

"Let's go kick some Cobra ass!" said Leatherneck.


	16. Chapter 16

Cameron, Teal'C, Vala and Leatherneck are waiting outside the Extensive Enterprises building. They are dressed in all black military fatigues as they watch the building. They spot the guards standing in front. They collapse to the ground as they hit with a shot from the Zats, they check the bodies finding the building access cards. They swipe the card opening the front entrance doors.

"All right Sam, we're in." said Cameron through the earpiece

Sam, Daniel, Dusty and Storm Shadow are on a roof of another building across the street. They watch the Twins office through a telescope. The Twins leave the office and get on the elevator.

"Now is our chance." Said Sam

"There's a secret computer hidden in the office." Said Storm Shadow

"Sam will Download files on to a flash drive." Said Daniel

"We'll get in and out quickly." Said Dusty

"Oh, and Storm Shadow, the ankle bracelet we put will cause a powerful electric jolt if you try to run." Sam warned

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Storm Shadow

They shoot a zip line near the window of the twins' office. They all slide across crashing through the glass window. They search the office and find the secret passage behind the bookshelf revealing the secret computer system. Sam begins searching the files.

Cameron and the others are downstairs on the main floor. They wait for the twins to come down on the elevator. They get off the elevator stunned at the fact they were waiting for the them with their weapons pointed at them.

"All right Twins, it's over!" said Cameron

"Well Brother, it appears that we are caught." Said Tomax

"Appears we are, perhaps we should just surrender." Said Xamot answering his brother

"That would be smart" said Cameron"

"We'll if you want us to surrender you're going have to come and get us!" said as the Twins as they give the signal and suddenly an army of Crimson guards appear and starts firing at them. They take cover and return fire as a firefight ensues in the main lobby. The Twins head for stairs.

"They are getting away!" Vala yelled

"Teal, can you and Vala hold them off while Leatherneck and I go after the twins?" Cameron asked

"Yes, we will try. Go now!" said Teal' C

Cameron and Leatherneck go after the twins, they chase them down flight of stairs leading down into the parking garage. The twins head to their car as Leatherneck fired a shot missing them on purpose as a hit the driver's side window.

"Surrender now, or the next one will go up your asses through your twin brains." Said Leatherneck

"Never!" they said as they flipped them the bird

More Crimson guards appear firing at them as they take cover behind cars. They fired back taking out the Crimson guards. The twins get in their car and drive off

"Shit, they got away." Said Leatherneck

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Said Cameron

Back up in the twins' office Sam was going through the files as she downloads them onto the flash drive. Daniel and Dusty was standing guard outside the office.

"I have to say Doctor, I never saw an archaeologist with automatic weapon before." Said Dusty

"Well, being with the SGC as long as I have you'll learn a lot of things." Said Daniel

Suddenly more crimson guards get off the elevator and started firing at them. They fired back causing a firefight.

"Sam, you need to hurry!" Daniel yelled

"He's right Colonel, they won't be able to hold them off long." Said Storm Shadow

Sam hurried through the files downloading them.

"I'm done!" she said

They all ran to the window and jumped out from the top floor. Their parachutes open as they safely land on the sidewalk. A military convoy pulls up in front in them. Cameron waves them all in as the convoy pulls off.

"I got everything right here." Said Sam showing the flash drive

"Good work. Now we can figure out Cobra's plan and stop them." Said Cameron

Leatherneck and Teal'C was up front as Leatherneck was driving.

"You know that was fun." Said Leatherneck

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

"Don't you ever say anything other than Indeed? How about this say Ooh Rah." Said Leatherneck

"Ooh Rah!" said Teal'C slowly

"There you go." Said Leatherneck

"Colonel Mitchell was right you Marines are very sure of yourselves" said Teal'C

"Indeed." Said Leatherneck mocking


	17. Chapter 17

Jack along with Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes take Kinsey back to his house. They lay his unconscious body onto his bed and exit. They board the plane and head back to Cheyenne Mountain. They were disappointed because they didn't get much information out of him. They still didn't know what Cobra's plan was or what they did with General Landry.

"Kinsey was very vague." Said Duke

"I wish we would've gotten more out of him." Said Scarlett

"Yeah well, we're still left with more questions than answers and God knows what they did with General Landry." Said Jack

"Sir I think I know where General Landry is." Said Duke

"Oh, please explain." Jack ordered

"We know that Zartan impersonated him to help Cobra get access to the Stargate which means they have him stashed somewhere." Said Duke

"They would be?" Jack asked

"The Dreadnoks." Duke replied

"Oh yeah the bikers." Said Jack

"Of course, the Dreadnoks are probably keeping him in their hideout in the swamps." Said Scarlett

"So, in other words he's dead." Said Jack

"Not necessarily Sir, Cobra may be keeping him alive for further use." Said Duke

"Well then let's go and get him." Said Jack

* * *

At the Dreadnoks hideout in the swamp. Buzzer, Ripper, Torch, Zandar and Zarana were all sitting at the table playing cards and drinking whiskey. In the corner General Hank Landry was tied up in a chair. Buzzer brings him some food.

"Hey there Hanky, I brought you some food thought you might be hungry mate." He said

"First of all, its General you clown." Said Hank angry and annoyed

"My aren't we cranky there mate." Said Buzzer

"Maybe the old man needs a lady's touch." Said Zarana rubbing his cheek

"I maybe old, but I still have standards." Said Hank

"Hey there old man, that's my sister you're talking about mate. Torch light this old bastard on fire." Zandar ordered

Torch points the flame thrower at Hank, but before he can do anything Zartan walks in.

"Stop! You will do no such thing. We are to keep the General here nice and comfortable until Cobra succeeds in their plan." He said

"I apologize General for our lack of hospitality." Said Zartan

"You clowns won't get away this. The United States government will make you pay for the rest of your miserable lives." Said Hank

"Given how easy it was to infiltrate your base I say your government isn't very coordinated. We outsmarted the Joes and the SGC two of the strongest military factions you have to offer.

"In my short time as command of the SGC I've encountered some of the worst evil in the galaxy and let me say we've beaten all of them and we will beat Cobra too. It's not too late for you and your clowns here to cut your losses." Said Hank

"You're a very brave and courageous quite worthy of a General, But I'm afraid this time your words are meaningless. Cobra will reign supreme." Zartan declared.


	18. Chapter 18

Zartan and the Dreadnoks were still at their cabin in the swamps. They continue to taunt Hank who was still tied up in the chair. Suddenly the alarm on Zartan's watch goes off. He gathers everyone together.

"The Joes are here." Said Zartan

"What do we do now brother?" asked Zandar in an Australian accent

Set up your positions and get ready. The Joes will not make it to this Cabin. Hank was watching from the chair as tries not to smile. He knew that he was just minutes away from being rescued. The Dreadnoks leave as Zartan faces Hank.

"Well General you about to witness the end of Joes and the SGC." Said Zartan

"Hell hasn't frozen over yet." Said Hank

* * *

Jack along with Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes are walking through the swamps trying to locate Landry.

"Sir, be careful the Dreadnoks have booby traps set." Duke warned

"Don't let the painted faces and the motorcycles fool you. They're not your typical biker gang." Said Scarlett

"I kinda got that when they shot Hawk." Said Jack

Suddenly Jack walked into a trip wire. Duke tackled him down as darts missed him hitting a tree.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Duke

"Yeah I'm okay." Jack responded

They continue down the trail when suddenly three red ninjas jump out of the bushes. They were wielding katanas as Snake Eyes takes out his Katana and goes to fight them. The sounds of the metal Katanas clanging together echoes through the swamps. Snake eyes dispatches of them almost with ease.

"Great work Snake." Said Duke complimenting his teammate.

"I want to be a ninja when I grow up." Jack joked

They continue back on the trail as they get closer to the cabin. When suddenly the Dreadnoks pulled up in front of them. Zandar, Zarana, Ripper, Buzzer and Torch gets off their bikes and stands in front of them.

"Where is General Landry?" Jack demanded

"Don't worry mate, the General is fine." Said Zandar

"We're taking the General home so get out way." Said Jack

"Over your dead bodies mate." Said Zarana

They all square off and attack. Buzzer stood in front of Snake Eyes with his chainsaw. Snake Eyes blocks the attacks with his Katana. Then he jumps over him and leg sweeps him as Buzzer lands on the ground hard forcing him to drop the Chainsaw. Buzzer gets backs up and charges him. Snake Eyes hits him with a Side kick followed by a roundhouse kick to the temple knocking him unconscious.

Zandar and Zarana faces off with Duke and Scarlett. The two twins engaged them in a firefight. Duke and Scarlett take as they dodge bullets. Zandar takes out his crossbow and fires at Scarlett. She ducks as the arrow misses her head by inches. Then she fires her crossbow hitting Zandar in the knee and another arrow hits his shoulder. Duke punches Zarana knocking her out.

Jacks shoots Ripper in the shoulder putting him down. Torch fires the flame thrower at him. Jack takes cover in bushes. Torch walks by him and suddenly Jack charges him as they go into water. Torch is flailing in the water.

"Help, I can't swim." Said Torch struggling to stay afloat.

Jack swims towards him and pulls him out of the water. After the battle they tie up the Dreadnoks. And goes to the Cabin. They go in with their weapons drawn. They go over and untie him.

"Jack, I am glad to see you." Said Hank

"it is you right?" said Jack

"Yes, it's me I swear." Hank replied

"Zartan must've escaped." Said Duke

"We need to get you back to Cheyenne." Said Jack as they all walk out of the cabin.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack, Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes return to the Cheyenne Mountain complex with General Hank Landry. They are greeted by the other members of the Joes and the SG1. They were all glad and relieved that they were all okay especially Hank.

"So, Jack, is Kinsey still alive?" asked Daniel

"Don't worry we left him one piece." Jack responded

"Good, I would've hated to see you do something that would've lived to regret." Said Daniel

"Somehow I think I would've found a way to get over it. Just Kidding!" said Jack reassuring him

They join the others in the conference room as they over the Cobra files they found on the twin's computer.

"According to these files Cobra is planning to build a satellite with the Naquadah bomb attached to it." Said Sam

"That can't be good." Said Duke

"What is it with those snake bastards and satellites? Can't they come with something new?" said Leatherneck

"It gets worse, the satellite they built this time with the Naquadah bomb attached to it they can literally wipeout continents at a rapid pace." Said Sam

"There has to be way to stop it?" Said Jack

"Well Sir, the satellite is being controlled by the Naquadah generator." Said Sam

"Colonel, can you build another Generator to counter act Cobra's generator?" asked Jack

"I'm afraid there's no time. If I can get access to Cobra's generator, I can destroy it." Sam responded

"My guess is that is in Doctor Mindbender's lab on Cobra Island." Said Duke

"All right, then I guess we better fuel the bird because we're going to Cobra Island." Jack ordered

"Sir, can I make another suggestion? I was thinking maybe we can hit the satellite from the Asgard?" Cameron suggested

"The Asgard?" asked Dusty

"The Asgard are a fleet of spaceships given to us by Thor." Said Daniel

"Wait Thor as in the Thor?" asked Scarlett amazed

"Yes, and you'll be surprised to know that he wasn't a blonde hair Viking that we were led to believe." Said Daniel

"Wow, this is getting weirder and weirder." Said Duke

"Yeah, next you guys are going to tell us that there's a planet full of Koala bears." Said Leatherneck

"Yeah, that's a story for another time." Said Daniel

"Alright everyone let's go stop Cobra from taking over the world." Said Hank

"We'll split up again. Colonel Mitchell will take one team aboard the ship and I will take the other to Cobra Island. Let's move out

"Yo Joe!" said Cameron as everyone looks at him with awkward stares.

"What? It sounds cool when you Joes say it." Said Cameron

A couple hours later Jack, Sam, Teal C, Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow are aboard the plane heading to Cobra Island. Since the Joes are familiar with Cobra Island Jack decides to let Duke take the lead.

"All right everyone, the mission is simple we go in and destroy Cobra's satellite and get the hell out is that clear?" Duke asked

"Yes!" they all shouted

"Indeed." Said Teal'C

"Oh, and Storm Shadow you're still wearing the ankle bracelet so if you try to double cross us, you'll be sorry." Said Sam

"Like I said before I can't wait to make them pay for their betrayal. Like the saying goes "Revenge is best served cold." Said Storm shadow

They all grabbed parachutes as the hatch opens and they jump out. "Yo Joe!" they shouted as they land on Cobra Island.


	20. Chapter 20

The Joes and the SG1 land on the beach on Cobra Island. They take off their parachutes and grabbed their weapons and started walking along the trail. They finally get to the Terror Drome. They hide in the bushes as they spot an army of Crimson guards guarding the entrance.

"All this time I thought the Goa'uld mothership is the most hideous thing that I ever saw, but this Cobra base looks a hell of lot worse." Said Jack as he takes in the sight of the Terror Drome.

"What do we do now Sir?" Sam asked

"Simple, we blow past them." Said Jack

"Wait. I have a better Idea." Said Storm Shadow

"We don't care." Said Duke

"Listen. If you go in there with guns blazing it will attract more guards making it harder." Said Storm Shadow

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked

"I suggest you let me go in first. After all they think I'm dead." Said Storm Shadow

"So, you can double cross us? No way." Said Scarlett

"I won't go in alone. Colonel Carter will come with me." Said Storm Shadow

"I that could work. I can get to Mindbender's lab quicker." Said Sam

"You can't trust him." Duke warned

"Sir, in all the years we've worked together, you have always trusted my judgement. So, I am asking to trust me one more time?" Asked Sam appealing to Jack.

"All right Carter, you can proceed with the plan." Said Jack

"Okay Storm Shadow let's do this." Said Sam

A few moments later Sam and Storm Shadow walk up to the entrance Sam's hands were tied together. The Crimson Guards are stunned when they see Storm Shadow.

"Surprised to see me? Not as surprised as Cobra Commander is going to be." Said Storm Shadow

The guards let them in as they are led to Cobra Commander's throne room. Cobra Commander along with Destro and Baroness awaits them. Destro and Baroness are stunned to see Storm Shadow alive.

"Well Storm Shadow I see you made it back alive." Said Cobra Commander

"How did you escape the Goa'uld and the SGC?" asked Baroness

"You all should know by now that ninjas are very resourceful. While escaping I was able to take a hostage." Said Storm Shadow referring to Sam.

"Yes, I see Colonel Samantha Carter. I must say you have quite the reputation." Said Cobra Commander

"Shall we kill her?" asked Baroness

"No, not yet in fact I want the Colonel here to witness Cobra's triumph."

"Besides I don't think Doctor Mindbender would like that." Said Destro

"Take her and put her in a cell." Cobra Commander ordered.

The guards escort her out of the room. Leaving them alone with Storm Shadow.

"Now Storm Shadow you will tell me everything that the Joes and the SGC are planning." Cobra Commander ordered

"Well, the only thing that I know is that they are going to try to take out the satellite from one of their spaceships." Said Storm Shadow

"How do we stop them Commander?" asked Destro

"Don't worry, there's a small surprise aboard the ship." He said

"Storm Shadow, the Baroness and I are truly sorry for leaving you behind." Said Destro

"Yes, I hope in time you truly see how sorry we are." Said Baroness

"Oh, I will sooner than you think." Said Storm Shadow.


End file.
